That Promise
by summermocha
Summary: Neji has always been looking after his beloved cousin, even in death.


**That Promise: Neji**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in any shape or form.  
Yeah so I felt like taking a ride on the feels train. Hope you enjoy~ 

* * *

He had watched her all this time.

He had promised her father he'd take care of her. And he intended to keep that promise.  
Even beyond death.  
He had watched her all of this time.  
He had to ensure her safety. While he longed to see her again, he knew her time on Earth was far from over.

 **-x-x-x-**

He proudly smiled when the wedding bells rang. He watched from above when Naruto Uzumaki, the boy that had affected both of their lives in wonderful ways, walked down the aisle to see his blushing bride. He broke out in a big smile as Hanabi, his darling cousin and Hinata's little sister, brought his portrait to the ceremony.  
He longed for the day he could tell them that he was there, with them.  
But that day, was far away.

 **-x-x-x-**

He cried when Boruto Uzumaki was born.  
' _A name in my honor..._ '  
A single tear rolled down his cheek as Naruto handed his son a necklace with a bolt on it.  
"This is in memory of your Uncle Neji," He said, stroking his newborn son's bald head. "so that one day, you can be a strong ninja like him; a _genius,_ even!" He grinned adoringly at his firstborn, with a smile full of nostalgia of the past and hope for the future.  
His beautiful wife smiled in agreement with him. "He's always watching you, Boruto. I'm sure you'll surpass even Neji nii-san one day."  
who had Naruto's clear blue eyes and whiskers. He even had Naruto's skin tone, which was a warm peachy hue.  
Neji knew even then, that a wonderful woman like his dear cousin would fall in love with those blue eyes, all over again.  
Naruto snuggled closer to his wife, who was holding their dear son in her arms.  
They were the picture of a loving family.

It was not a shock when Hinata became pregnant with their second child.  
Neji was excited at the idea of having a niece _and_ a nephew.  
He was also excited for Hinata and Naruto; the two were great parents to Boruto.  
Sakura Haruno, Konoha's most trusted medical-nin, had told the couple that this child would be a girl.

The two sat at the coffee table in their home, pondering what to name their unborn daughter.  
"What about, _Hikari_?" Naruto suggested.  
"That's a pretty name," Hinata replied. " _Oh!_ What about _Hinode_ , or _Hinoiri_ ?"  
"Sunrise? Sunset?" Naruto scratched his chin. He longed to grow a beard, or a goatee like Shikamaru Nara's. However, Naruto found himself unable to grow any facial hair. Neji often snickered at this fact. "That's pretty ... _gah_ , why is it so hard to name our daughter? It was so easy to think of a name for Boruto ..."  
 _That's it._  
They both looked at each other in conjunction.  
"Himawari," Hinata said, softly smiling.  
"Neji's favorite flower ..." Naruto replied, his azure eyes softening. "That's perfect."

Neji longed to meet his dear nephew and niece.  
But he knew that day would be far from now.

 **-x-x-x-**

He stared at the flak jacket Boruto was wearing proudly, as if he were a knight wearing shining silver armor.  
In a way, he was.  
Neji had predicted that someone would fall for Boruto's blue eyes- and he was right. Uchiha Sarada, the mischievous daughter of the snarky Uchiha Sasuke (whom Neji did not even tolerate during his lifetime) and Haruno Sakura, had fallen for those cerulean eyes.  
Boruto had a princess to protect, as her knight, and that was Sarada. Neji admired those heroic moments where Boruto would rescue Sarada. They reminded him of how Naruto fought for Hinata's love; Neji knew Boruto had inherited both his parent's big and warm hearts.

But of course Himawari did, as well.  
She also had her father's charming eyes, which were so big and full of a lust for excitement and zeal for life. She fought for the affection of Yamanaka Inojin, the quirky son of Sai and Yamanaka Ino. She was shy and sheepish in her pursuit of him, which reminded Neji greatly of Hinata's younger days. He smiled upon the thought, ' _Like mother, like daughter_ '.

Naruto and Hinata, meanwhile, had maintained a strong marriage.  
The two were still in love, but they had become each other's best friend.  
Naruto and Hinata often went out for ramen together when their children were away on missions.

The two were nearing their time, but that was still a whiles away.

 **-x-x-x-**

He had stared at them from the heavens for years now.  
Decades, even.

Eventually, a visitor arrived.  
 _Hyuga Hiashi._  
Neji found himself stumbling on his own words. "Hy-Hyuga Hiashi-sama!" He blurted when his uncle had arrived.  
His face had lost it's sternness as he aged. He gained a few creases around his face, and his once pale lilac eyes had turned almost pure white. His hair was now a silver color, and had very few black hairs left.  
He stared at his nephew. "Neji," He warmly whispered. "I'm glad to see you here."  
"You, as well."  
Hyuga Hiashi had died of old age, and visited his nephew in the land of the deceased.

Hiashi turned to look at Neji's window to the world of the living.  
He gazed at the image Neji was looking at.  
"Hinata," Hiashi said, who was looking at his daughter with a saddened smile.  
Neji's lips curved upwards into a small smile. "Yes," He confirmed.  
"Are you still looking after her, in death?"  
Hiashi was looking at Neji now. His eyes were serious; his face was even more serious.  
"Yes, Hiashi-sama."  
"Why?"  
"I made a promise,"  
Neji turned his head to look at their window, which was showing Hinata teaching Himawari her signature Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists technique. Her father looked on proudly, as did Neji.  
"I made a promise to always protect her,"  
"You did." Hiashi said, his face slowly softening.  
Neji paused before speaking again, as if searching for the right words to say. He smirked at his uncle before him. "I made that promise, that one fated day. And I never go back on my word. That is my nindo."


End file.
